Fujo Saniwa
by Evil Red Thorn
Summary: Saniwa telah datang! Loh? Kok saniwa nya ada dua? Kok dua-duanya perempuan? Kenapa mereka lebih mirip orang gila kabur dari rumah sakit daripada kayak putri? Dan mereka tak henti-hentinya berteriak uke dan seme! Haaah… para toudan sudah capek dan tidak mengerti lagi harus berbuat apa… Warnings inside!


Permisi… ini pertama kalinya Evil bikin fic di fandom ini, jadi salam kenal ya! Evil juga nggak ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba bikin fic ini… mungkin karena sedang tersetrum gledek… dan OC disini hanyalah untuk menjadi _matchmaker_ para toudan semata, jadi tidak akan ada hubungan kekasih antara OC dengan chara~

 **Fujo Saniwa**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, slight 'Romance'**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Warnings: Toudan yang sangat OOC, OC yang kelewat gila, mudah-mudahan tidak ada R-18 karena ada banyak anak di bawah umur, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM and Nitroplus, not Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Adududuh…" keluh seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil-diduga saudara jauh kutu-yang mulai bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring di tanah dengan baju compang-camping.

…. Berbaring di tanah? Baju compang-camping?!

Spontan perempuan itu langsung ambil posisi duduk sambil meraba-raba tubuhnya. Jangan-jangan dia abis di 'itu' in sama orang nggak dikenal!

"Kok gue tiba-tiba begini? Ini dimana? Kok baju gue compang-camping nggak danta begini sih? Jangan-jangan… jangan-jangan gue… di-diperkaos…! Nuoooooooo! Diriku sudah tidak sutjih!" serunya panik plus lebay sambil megap-megap nggak jelas. Mungkin dia butuh pasokan udara lebih.

"… Ngh…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Karena kepo yang tak tertahankan, dilihatnya si empu pemilik suara itu, dan ia pun langsung berteriak, "CECIL!"

Otomatis yang merasa namanya diteriakin pun langsung kayang sambil goyang itik (?)

"EHAYAMAYAMKUADALIMA!" latah perempuan yang diduga bernama Cecil itu kencang.

Ketika sadar bahwa biang kerok yang membangunkan dirinya dari dunia mimpi adalah seorang perempuan mungil yang mengenakan baju lengan panjang biru dan celana pendek hitam compang-camping, bertanduklah dia.

"Ente barusan ngapain, hah? Mau bikin ane terbang ke langit berapa, HAH?!" teriak Cecil yang mencengkram erat kerah baju perempuan mungil itu dengan tatapan mengerikan. Perempuan mungil itu berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah makhluk di depannya yang hidungnya sudah kempas-kempis kayak kantong udara.

"Ta-tapi maksudnya gue kan baik! Gue kan membangunkan lo dari bobo cantique lo! Seharusnya lo berterima kasih dong sama kakak lo ini!" seru perempuan mungil yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu membela diri.

"Perbaikin dulu cara membangunkannya mbak sebelum minta terima kasih!" balas Cecil yang melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju kakaknya. "Haah… sudahlah, nggak ada gunanya kita berantem… ngomong-ngomong, Mbak Jella, ini kok kamarnya mbak tiba-tiba berubah jadi di _outdoor_ gini? Situ ganti gambar dinding?" tanya Cecil pada Jella sang kakak.

"Lo aja nggak tahu apalagi gue, nyong! Kita kan tadi lagi main _game_ di kamar gue! Mana mungkin gue ganti gambar dinding secepet itu!"

"Oh, iya juga ya…"

Jella pun facepalm.

"Kalo lo bukan adek gue, lo udah gue kepret pake celana dalem gue dari kapan tau dah," sungut Jella dengan suara pelan biar adik 'kesayangan'nya itu nggak denger.

Cecil memerhatikan baju Jella yang compang-camping dengan bingung, kemudian memilih untuk bertanya pada si kakak, "Eh, mbak, kok situ bajunya nggak menentu kayak hati situ sih?"

"…. Coba ulang yang terakhir."

"Oh, nggak, nggak, kan aku cuma nanya, kok bajunya mbak sobek-sobek gitu?"

Jella menatap kesal pada adiknya kemudian memilih untuk tidak memedulikan ledekan sang adik beberapa detik lalu. "Nggak tahu nih. Begitu bangun di tempat antah-berantah ini, baju gue dah begini. Elu juga sama kayak gue kok."

"Eh? Masa?"

"Coba liat aja sendiri."

Cecil menunduk dan mendapati kaos merah dan celana panjang cokelatnya memiliki goresan di sana-sini. Niat awal sih, dia pengen ngatain Jella kayak anak hilang, tapi begitu tahu kalau penampilannya sebelas-duabelas sama si kakak, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oh iya, aku juga…" jawabnya.

Sementara Cecil sedang sibuk meratapi nasib bajunya, Jella memilih untuk mengobservasi tempat dan mulai menyadari keganjalan yang sedari tadi ia rasakan di tempat ini. Dari tadi ia merasa familiar dengan tempat ini namun tidak tahu kapan ia pernah melihatnya. Dan sekarang ia mendapatkan jawabannya!

"Eh, eh, Cecil. Kita nggak masuk dalam _game_ , kan?" tanya Jella pada Cecil yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Huh? Aduh, mbak, kayaknya situ kebanyakan makan seblak deh," jawab sekaligus ledek sang adik.

"Ih, gue serius nih! Coba perhatiin sekitar lo baik-baik deh. _You must be recognize this field_ ," ucap Jella sambil memutar kepala Cecil dan menggerakkannya ke segala arah.

Dan akhirnya, setelah cukup lama ia baru sadar. Mungkin butuh sekitar 10 menit baginya untuk memasukkan kepingan-kepingan memori di otaknya dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu.

"Ini di… dalam _game_ Touken Ranbu…?"

.

.

(Random Time!

Kehitaman Ookurikara menjadi penyelamat part 1 (Uuuu~ terdengar seperti judul film superhero)

Gokotai, Akita, dan Hakata: *main petak pumpet*

Akita: *kebagian jaga* 2… 5…. 7…. 88…

(^ diduga tidak lulus TK)

Hakata: Aduh, ngumpet dimana ya… kok tiba-tiba aku nggak konsen begini sih… aku kayaknya lupa minum A*ua…

Ookurikara: *kebetulan lewat*

Hakata: *liat Ookurikara, langsung nyengir* Tunggu, Kak Ookurikara!

Ookurikara: *langsung berhenti, nengok ke Hakata dengan sibakan rambut ala suns*lk*

Hakata: *ngumpet dibalik Ookurikara* jangan gerak ya, kak!

Ookurikara: … emang kamu lagi ngapain?

Hakata: Lagi main petak umpet! Dari tadi aku nyariin tempat buat sembunyi tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu, terus kebetulan kakak lewat! Yaudah, aku ngumpet dibalik kakak aja! Kakak kan gelap, jadi aku nggak bakal gampang ditemuin deh!

Ookurikara: …..

Berkat Ookurikara, Akita tak kunjung menemukan Hakata sampai anak itu menduga-duga bahwa saudaranya itu diculik tetangga sebelah. Terima kasih, Ookurikara!

Random Time end! Silahkan kembali ke cerita!)

.

.

"Ini di… dalam _game_ Touken Ranbu…?" Cecil pasang muka sapi bego.

"Jangan bilang kalau lo baru sadar sekarang…" Jella mengurut jidatnya pelan, capek dengan tingkah laku dan jalan pikir adiknya yang kelewat bodoh.

Tap. Tap.

Kedua saudara itu mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang menuju tempat mereka berdiri. Perasaan mereka sekarang campur aduk antara lega dan takut. Lega karena siapa tahu itu toudan dan takut karena siapa tahu itu kebiishi. Alhasil, mereka cuma bisa pelukan layaknya teletubbies.

"Ampun, mas kebiishi… ampun… jangan ambil nyawa saya… ambil nyawa kakak saya aja…" kata Cecil yang bergetar sambil memeluk Jella.

"Iya, iya… bener apa kata adik saya, mas kebiishi… ambil aja nyawa saya… saya rela kok…. BARUSAN LU BILANG APA TADI?!"

Bletak!

"Ow!"

Tap.

Langkah makhluk yang belum diketahui jenisnya itu pun berhenti beberapa senti di depan mereka. Karena tiba-tiba ada kabut yang lewat, dua saudara itu jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah penyelamat atau pembunuh mereka. Dari bayangannya sih, terlihat seperti manusia. Tapi kebiishi kan juga punya rambut, jadi mereka tidak berani untuk mencantumkan kalau sosok di depan mereka itu bukan kebiishi.

"Aku masih mau hidup…! Aku masih mau hidup…! Aku belum kesampean megang pinggang _sacred_ nya Mitsutada dan ngelus janggut tipisnya Nagasone! Aku juga belum sempet lihat Kek Kogi dan Nek Mikazuki lagi ena-ena!" seru Cecil yang mulai ngelantur ngomongnya. Namanya juga kepepet, soalnya lagi diambang hidup dan mati. Jadi yang ada di otak dikeluarin aja semuanya dari mulut.

"Entah kenapa gue setuju sama yang terakhir…! Huwaaa! Walaupun lo nyebelin tralala, tapi gue tetep sayang elu, Cil!" Jella memeluk Cecil dengan erat, erat sampai-sampai bisa terlihat ada arwah kecil yang terbang keluar dari mulut adik tercintanya.

"Aku juga sayang sama Mbak Jellaaa!" teriak Cecil sambil memeluk balik Jella.

Mereka berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri hingga tak sadar bahwa sosok itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan mereka.

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga!"

…. Eh?

Kulit nggak putih tapi nggak hitam juga, rambut cokelat yang dari depan keliatan pendek tapi dari samping dan belakang keliatan panjang, muka nyengir minta ditabok, badan berotot dan di perutnya terdapat roti sobek….

"….. SEME!"

"… Apa?"

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya ampun nulis apa Evil iniiii! *ngacir* maaf ya kalau toudan nya belum muncul banyak soalnya perkenalan OC dulu. Dan pasti kalian tahu lah makhluk tidak jelas itu siapa~ hint nya nggak susah-susah banget, kan? Hayo yang bisa jawab Evil kasih guling bekes ilernya Hasebe! *plakplak***

 **Sekian dari Evil. Ditunggu apdetnya ya, minna! Jaa ne!**


End file.
